w_cieniu_drakenhofufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Handel
Podziękujcie exelowi i za to, że dzięki niemu mam to ładnie zautomatyzowane. Z Ostermarkiem handluje się ciężko, ponieważ akurat od strony południowej są tam same lasy, żednej porządnej drogi wodnej, ani lądowej. Najbliższym miastem na północnym brzego Stiru jest Mordheim, które zostało zniszczone doszczętnie przez kometę. Z twierdzą Karak Kadrin jest inny problem - krasnoludzkie górskie twierdze zazwyczaj są samowystarczalne, a swoją drogą liczebność Khazadów jest bardzo niewielka (nie mówiąc o tym, że nikt normalny nie zachodzi do Przystani Zabójców). Ograniczamy handel tylko i wyłącznie do opłaty za przejazd oraz do prawa składu w miastach. Karawany Jak dotąd ilość karawan miesięcznie wynosiła przeciętnie: 20 + te ruszone przez graczy. Jest to liczba uproszczona i umowna, bo wiadomo, że niektóre karawany są większe, inne mniejsze etc. Projekt powinien dodatkowo zachęcić Was do handlu z zagranicą, bo sprzedając towary do Tilei oraz Stirlandu zwiększacie ilość karawan! Karawana przewozi średnio 25 transportów towarów. Znaczy to, że przeciętny towar warty jest 100 szylingów. Czytaj, towar całościowy to jakieś 2000 szylingów, czyli 100 złotych koron. Można założyć, jeżeli chodzi o npc, to kupiec zgarnia połowę sumy zysku (czyli 100 - myto - podatek w mieście / 50), wiec jeżeli wszystkie opłaty dobiją do 50, to na pewno nie przyjedzie nikt do Sylvanii. Jak liczymy ile karawan jest ruszonych przez graczy? (in progres) Opłata za przejazd Z punktu widzenia gry są dwa szlaki handlowe. Gracze oczywiście mogą stworzyć nowy szlak, jeżeli jakimś cudem wymyślą sposób. Rzeka Stir Zasadniczo liczą się tylko te osady, które mają przystań, czyli: Eisigfurt. Jest ona potrzebna po to, by kontrolować barki pływające po rzece i pobierać jakiekolwiek myto. Zwyczajowe myto na tej drodze to: 8 sz. Stara Droga Tutaj sprawa jest bardziej skomplikowana, bo kupcy przejeżdżają aż przez pięć osad: Schwartzhaffen, Leicheberg, Vanhaldenschloose, Nachthafen oraz Pfaffbach. Potem trafia już do Waldenhof lub Egling. Każdy z władców tych osad może ustawić myto za przejazd. Tak jak wyżej liczą się przystanie, tak tutaj musi być jakakolwiek instytucja (budynek) zdolna pobierać opłaty: kasztel lub inna duża siedziba szlachecka (funkcjonująca!), fort albo komora celna. Na ten moment opłatę mogą pobierać wszystkie powyższe osady poza Pfaffbach. Zwyczajowe myto na tej drodze to: 2 sz (czyli łącznie 8 sz na całej drodze) Podawane jest ile karawan przeciętnie przejeżdża miesięcznie przez daną drogę. Liczba ta jest powiększana, jeżeli gracze handlują z Stirlandem lub Tileą (z ich reprezentami). Gracz zarządzający włością ustala wartość myta (jeżeli może to zrobić). Im wyższe myto, tym bardziej może spaść ruch na danym szlaku (kupcy wybiorą drugi albo w ogóle zrezygnują). Prawo składu Teraz zasady tłumaczące, na jakich zasadach zarabiają miasta. Wszystkie szlaki prowadzą do Waldenhof. Od pewnego czasu handlarze próbują sprzedawać również towar w Egling, ale wciąż ta osada jest tylko cieniem stolicy Sylvanii. Mechanicznie rzecz biorąc, jest ustalana wartość procentowa sprzedawanego towaru w obu wyżej wymienionych miastach (tylko miasta ze statusem miejskim się liczą). Jest ona bardzo ważna przy późniejszych obliczeniach. Wyżej wymieniono ile karawan przyjeżdża do obu miast. Zasady które chce wprowadzić mają być uproszczone. Możliwe, że z czasem je rozwinę. Z przyjemnością przyjmę gotowe projekty. Do tego czasu działa to, co opisuje: typowym podatkiem od karawany jest pewien procent z wartości towaru, ale na nasze potrzeby jest to 22 szylingi na karawanę. Oczywiście, ta wysokość może być podnoszona lub obniżana przez Radę Miasta. Do niedawna wszystkie karawany docierały do Waldenhof. Powoli zmienia się to na rzecz Egling. Handel z Stirlandem i Tileą Eksport: czyli sprzedaż towarów wytworzonych przez graczy w Sylvanii za granicę. By posłać karawanę, trzeba ustalić warunki z reprezentantem. Umowa musi być spisana i dostarczona mistrzowi gry. Można też zawrzeć ją poprzez wysłanie mi deklaracji na mail dramy. (jeszcze bardziej in progres!) Kategoria:Zasady